No Happily Ever Afters
by Kisarafox
Summary: Something's not right with Shirosaki. A mysterious shinigami confronts Ichigo with it, bearing the news if he doesn't, the world will be consumed by hollows. But seriously, what does that have to do with Ichigo?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **…I don't own Bleach or their characters...blah blah blah blah blah :3

**Rating:** M

**Author's Notes: **Yeah! Bleach Yaoi! Okay, ummmm… So, this is the prologue, enjoy.

**Warnings: **None for now

Enjoy~! **Read and REVIEW, please**! _No Flames...though_

**Azure Note: Uh….I'm starting a bleach fanfic because school just started and I need an outlet. My other two stories are being postponed for now until I finish with my Graduation Project…which will be somewhere in January or some shit. So until then, enjoy this Bleach yaoi while I work my brain in Algebra 2, Chemistry and Spanish 2 and Honors English 4…yeah…your eyes do not deceive you. You did see a honors class :3.**

**No Happily Ever Afters**

Prologue

_Sometimes I wish I never became a soul reaper._

_I sometimes told myself, my life would be so much better if Rukia never came into my life. I kept telling myself that one-day, I would wake up and my life would return to normal and I won't have these powers. I wish everyday while I'm out there risking my life for souls I don't even know, that this sword of mine, this hollow within me, will disappear out of my life for good._

_I want a normal life again without the pain of losing someone I care for when I know it was all because of me._

_The guilt after taking a soul's life that I know did nothing wrong, but was just caught at the wrong place at the wrong time._

The fear that one-day my life will come to an end because of the risks I take for someone I don't know.

Call me a fool; call me a coward for turning my back on my beliefs. But someone can take so much of hurting. So much of disappointment.

You would think that all that crap I spew about not giving up I would keep at it until the day I died. I thought so too. That is, until someone opened my eyes to how the world truly is. I was young at the time, I still am. But I'm not a fool any longer. I stopped shutting my eyes-which I don't remember ever closing-to the horrors of the world. I stopped feeding myself that load of bullshit that everything in life has a happy ending. I stopped living in that fantasy that I thought was everything.

What made me realize life was shit?

Quite honestly I can't tell you. It wasn't like, I just woke up one day and decided my life was shit and I needed it to change. No, it was one of those, someone showed me how horrible life could be. It wasn't Rukia, my father, not even my friends. Hell, the Soul Society didn't tell me how to wipe my ass so of course it wasn't them.

The one who taught me the darkness behind the curtain the world hide was one I never thought I would get along with ever. If you want my total honest opinion, I thought he didn't even have a heart. He always tried to kill me and said how much he hated me. It made me think he didn't care about me at all. I wondered if it was just him, or was it really me.

He was the one who told me all about the evils of ningen, which I argued back that not all were bad. He showed me. He showed me the truth about mankind, and the mask it wears to try and shield others from the real truth. It took forever for me to grasp the fact he was right.

Shiro was right all along.

I have been fighting a battle against the evils of others to protect these creatures when really; I should have been fighting against them.

Sometimes I wish I never became a Soul Reaper.

That way, I would have never seen the ugliness that was man.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Azure Note**: **Don't be scared. I'm posting the next chapter. And warning, the fight scene is going to suck big time :3.**


	2. Chapter One: Storm

**Disclaimer: Kirasa is an original character of mine. She's funny, sarcastic, and above all, has ADHD. It won't be reveled until later chapters though. I'm keeping her in this story until about halfway when she fights Aizen…**

**Azure Note: And Azure now pots Chapter one!!! And I'm in lunch right now so this is going to be quick…I mean this note. Not the story :3. Anyways, any warnings….Bashing from Soi Fon to Yourichi uh…a very nice kiss scene between Shirosaki and Ichigo *evil grin* sorry fangirls but no yaoi sex just yet. Oh, and as I mentioned before, crap fight scene. **

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter One: Storm

_Black flames danced viciously across the sharp steal of the blood-covered blade Arashi held in a frighteningly tight grip. His eyes moved over the sensual curves of the boy underneath him, Satome who was bathed in delicious pool of crimson colored blood that poured profoundly from the multiple wounds to his chest, arms and abdomen. The wounds that hurt like all kinds of hell. While he could easily heal himself from these types of injuries, the shock was weakening him, and the black flame tipped dagger had burned his skin terribly. Blue-gray blue eyes began to grow dull, began to rust and become blank from the pain he felt, starring into the angered, pain filled eyes of the one he used to call his love._

_The only thing running through his mind…was why?_

"_Because, I love you." The much taller man seethed at him. He loved this boy more than life itself. A cold hand slid down the front of the smaller one's torn torso; his sharp nails digging deeper into the flesh. The young boy whimpers in pain, despite the numbness he feels from his wounds. More blood spills, but neither one seems to notice. "Because, he doesn't deserve you." With a swiping motion, Arashi tore his hands free from Satome's blood coated skin, causing the other to scream out in hurt. He brings his now blood soaked hand to his lips and delicately licks the trails of crimson fluid from his nails. "But I will have you Satome…"_

_Arashi leaned closer, black hair sneaking over his shoulder and tickling the now whimpering boy underneath him as he stole a kiss, tasted the sweet flavor of powdered sugar and vanilla, tasted the warm sunlight and basked in it. Tasted the lips of the one he knew would never love him because of that…that monster that sank its claws into him before he had a chance to tell him how he felt. "I will never again allow such a beast to touch you. You are mine and mine alone: to touch, to kiss, to hold. Not that bastard! You. Are. Mine!"_

_**I can't believe you're actually reading that bilge.**_

Light brown eyes blinked out of the spell they were put under from reading. The story was so captivating that every time those bright, beautiful Saturday mornings came around, he found himself picking up the book to read each word then became hypnotized and wanted nothing more than to continue reading. He wouldn't even care if Hollows were swallowing up the whole world. Hell, it was almost nearing midnight; he had been reading the thick, over one thousand paged book since early that morning and he wasn't even half way through (partially due to the interruption of his father, Kon, and his sisters).

Kurosaki Ichigo was never a really big fan of reading stories like this. Most of the time he was into reading manga with a whole lot of action, not this romance garbage between an eighteen-year-old demon and a fourteen-year-old human boy. Stories like this made him want to skip to the fighting he knew would come. The fantasy aspect drew him in though, seeing since fantasy novels were his favorite if there were no new manga out. But he could do without all the romance; it would usually make him gag... except in this case. For some reason the love story part in this book didn't bug him, it only made the story better.

But at the moment his inner hollow was ruining his perfect Saturday ritual.

_What the hell do you want Shirosaki? _Ichigo scowled at his hollow for interrupting his fantasyland.

_**I just wanted to know why you were reading that filth. **_Shiro snapped back. _**My god, did you suddenly forget I could hear your every thoughts jackass? And that includes when you read to yourself.**_

Ichigo rolled his eyes and slammed his book shut. Obviously he wasn't going to get any reading done with his hollow talking to him. _I thought you weren't going to speak to me anymore?_

_**I thought so too, save for that book getting on my goddamned nerves. **_Shiro retorted. _** Can't a hollow get any sleep around here? Besides, shouldn't you be getting to bed? You know, you humans and your sleep.**_

_Yeah, what's it to you? _Ichigo growled back.

His hollow didn't reply back, so Ichigo assumed he went back to the dark depths of his mind. Sighing deafeningly, Ichigo tucked the book back on his bookshelf before flopping down on his bed. Ever since the Vizards taught him how to control the hollow within himself, they had conversations, which truly freaked Ichigo out. Now and again Shiro would say some smartass comment about Ichigo's favorite pastimes, like he did just now. From time to time, it surprised Ichigo to hear his other half speaking out of now where, especially when he was in the middle of class. On a side note, Ichigo has been passing all his classes with a B thanks to his hollow self. Who knew the white duplicate was well knowledged with human studies.

_**I'm not an idiot, unlike you baka. **_Shiro snaps, hearing Ichigo's last thoughts. _**I have the decency to listen to that crap you call, 'studies'. It sticks after hearing over and over again; it's nauseating!**_

Ichigo couldn't help but smirk. _Then why pay attention?_

_**Because I choose to. **_Shiro drawls lazily. Ichigo can hear a hint of tiredness in the other's voice, although with Shiro's weird echo in his voice, he couldn't tell for sure. _**Now stop thinking so much, you're giving me a headache.**_

Him…getting a headache? Now Ichigo knew something was seriously wrong with the other. Throwing off his clothes he had wore from Rukia's surprise 'not-really-a-secret-bash-because-Orihime-told-him' party that Urahara forced him to go to. He crawled onto his bed without getting under the covers to stare vacantly up at the ceiling. Inside his head he could hear Shiro's light breathing, meaning the hollow was asleep. When that was the case, Ichigo would yell very loudly in his mind to see if Shiro would react, so he knew when it could be safe to start his hourly think sessions. Getting no reaction when Ichigo screamed 'Bloody Mary' in his head, he started his thought train, which surprisingly was focused on Shiro.

For about two months after being able to control his inner hollows power, almost kicking Grimmjows ass and finally getting Tatsuki back for all the times she beat the crap out of him, Ichigo felt a chilling feeling coming from within himself. He couldn't explain it, and nether could Zangetsu. In fact, even though Zangetsu was a part of Ichigo as well, the middle aged looking man in tattered black clothing could not give the other any reassurance. He just told Ichigo it was probably Shiro throwing a temper tantrum because he now had some access to his hollow powers.

Ichigo shrugged it off as well, but it seemed to be getting worse. Shiro no longer made any attempts to kill him, which Ichigo marked off as uncharacteristic like for the other. He should have been happy that Shiro finally accepted him as king, but somewhere in the back of his mind, Ichigo knew something was terribly wrong. On top of that, Shiro started to sleep more often. It was like; Ichigo can mentally feel him in his mind sleeping. And that was very unusual because when Shiro slept (which Ichigo never knew until these recent events) he would normally disappear and Ichigo wouldn't even sense him. There were also times while Ichigo was hanging out with his friends he would suddenly get this heart clenching pain in his chest that would make him scream. Then there would be short periods where Shiro would somehow take control of his body. It would be so quick and sudden; Ichigo had no time to react. However, instead of going medieval and go on a killing spree, he would just sit there in Ichigo's room glaring at nothing particular until Ichigo found a way to get control again.

Now, Ichigo was aware of the other's movements in his head, and quite frankly, it was starting to freak him out.

He thought of going to his friends about it, but they wouldn't know anything about this type of things because they never been through it themselves. He had gone to the Vizards, however they too had no idea on what to do in a situation like this. Shinji had explained that once Ichigo's training was completed, he would have the abilities to block out his hollow entirely, so Shiro won't make an attempt to control him. So him being aware of Shiro's movements would be highly impossible, almost nonexistent. Hell, there wasn't even a point one percent chance!

So the Vizards were no help either.

Ichigo wished someone could help him. He was at a lost. Sure, this can be counted as a good thing since Shiro was now mellow, instead of bloodthirsty…but the attitude change was so sudden, Ichigo found himself actually scared. For one, he didn't know if it was a trap, or two, if something was truly wrong with Shiro then it might affect him and if that happened…well…he really did not want to think on the lines of the consequences.

And now is brain was hurting…

Groaning with exasperation, Ichigo turned to his side and reached over to turn off the annoying lamp on his desk. After the last of the object giving him light in his normally dark room, Ichigo rolled over onto his other side so he was facing the window to now stare sleepily outside into the twilight sky. In the back of his mind he heard Shiro mumble something, but he didn't quite catch what he said as his mind started to drift to sleep.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Ichigo rolled onto his other side, snuggling against his pillow trying to ignore the strange sound he was hearing in his sleep.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Ichigo pulled the pillow over his head this time trying to block the noise entirely, but to no avail.

TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!

"Okay, kami!" Ichigo yelled, throwing the pillow off of his head. He sat up in his bed so his body was twisted to face the window. Sliding it open, Ichigo glared down angrily at the person who was about to die most painfully. "God damn it what the hell do you want Rukia?!"

"Touchy much?" Kuchiki Rukia said, a smirk gracing her lips, throwing a rock and nailing Ichigo directly in his head.

Sixteen years old, but beating Ichigo by a few hundred, this teenage was the number one girl in their area and high school and the only girl who could crack an insult on a teacher and not get in trouble. Since it was the middle of the night the usual school uniform was ditched for a black hooded jacket and pants that had so many zippers on them that Rukia could've robbed a bank and stored all the money in her pants alone.

Ichigo was about to say something nasty when he noticed she wasn't alone. A coco-skinned woman with black long hair tied back in a ponytail and yellow eyes that were slinted was standing besides the other girl. She was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a skin hugging black mixed red shirt. She grinned up at Ichigo and waved a greeting. "S'up Ichigo!"

The orange haired teen held back a frustrated yell. He moved aside so both Rukia and Shihouin Yoruichi could climb in through the window to enter his room. "It's the middle of the night, what do you two want?" he asks angrily. He was more than pissed off from being awoken from his sleep, but he knew better to ignore them.

"It was Yoruichi-san. She needed help, so I had to bring her here." Rukia explained.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Help? Yoruichi, Miss Shunshin, needs my help?" he chuckled, instantly getting knocked from his sleep. "Okay, who'd you piss off this time?"

Yoruichi gave a nervous snicker. "Well. You see, it went sort of like this…"

_(Azure: Start the wonderfulness that is flashbacks!)_

_On her way to Urahara's shop where she normally spent her time, Yoruichi was just heading back from the store when she had sensed another Shinigami. Not knowing if it was an enemy or friend, she did the natural thing to do in her cat ways, investigate. So, dropping whatever she was doing, Yoruichi rushed to where she sensed the mysterious presence. _

_It took her to a fancy looking apartment that was two stories high. Jumping with ease, Yoruichi managed to get to a window that the strange sense was coming from. Peeking her head closer, the coco-skinned woman was not prepared for the sight before her eyes._

_It was the 2__nd__ Captain of the 13-court squad, Soi Fon. Apparently the window she was looking through was connected to the bathroom, and at the moment she was getting a clear view of the smaller woman's ass. A massive flow of blood escaped her nose before Yoruichi could stop it. Quickly pinching her nasals shut, Yoruichi continued to watch with a lecherous grin on her face as Soi Fon dipped into the bath. Her mind wasn't on why she was here in the human world right now, Yoruichi's mind was on how fast she could she take off her clothes so she can join her._

_Unfortunately for her, Soi Fon had sensed someone was watching her and her body turned sharply to see the peeping tom…or feline more like it. "Yoruichi!!!" Soi Fon screamed her face lighting up with embarrassment, but mostly out of anger._

_Yoruichi realized she was in big trouble, so she quickly rushed off. A passbyer, who appeared to be an old lady with a red handbag, had seen the whole thing, so when Yoruichi touched the ground when she jumped down from her perch, all hell broke lose._

_Rage was in her eyes as she approached the younger female._

_"Bad Kitty!"_

_"What?"__ Yoruichi__ turned around and jumped when she saw the old lady. "OWW!" _

_The lady, started to hit __Yoruichi__ extremely hard with her bag that probably filled with thousands upon thousands of rocks, metal, and weights._

_"What is your problem, lady!?!" The coco skinned cat screamed at the old hag as she started to discover bruises all over her body._

_"BAD KITTY!"_

_"I'm not even a cat, damn it! Do I look like a fuzzy kitty to you, you freaking quack?!"_

_"BAD KITTY!!"_

_"Are you blind?!"_

_"BAD KITTY!!!"_

_"I'm going to send some damn cats on you!"_

_"BAD KITTY!"_

_"Oh my god, is this how are you old people act?!"_

_"BAD KITTY!"_

_"Are you a broken record?!"_

_"Hey!" A new voice broke in between the two fighting. A very pissed off female voice that __Yoruichi knew was being directed towards her_. _"Fucking hell __Yoruichi__ can't even take a fucking bath in peace; Didn't I set a restraining order on you, from that one incident?!"_

_"Yes, you did. But... I love you too much to stay away!"_

_That was probably the worst thing to say in this situation….__ Yoruichi chuckled nervously when she saw the dark, looming aura around the other female. She backed away from the slowly approaching female, her hands held up in front of her chest as if to say 'please don't kill me'. _

"_Now Soi Fon, we both know as a captain, your obligations don't involve killing an innocent bystander in cold blood. You wouldn't want this on your reputation, now would you?" Yoruichi says, trying to calm the enraged girl down._

"_Oh, I don't think the elders will mind." Soi Fon growls darkly, cracking her knuckles._

_Before Yoruichi could react, Soi Fon had her hands wrapped around the other's throat and preceded to strangle her. Somewhere along the line the old lady had left, muttering something about how teenagers were so darn stupid now a days._

_Yoruichi grinned weakly at her, than her eyes suddenly brightened with mischief. She smiled with knowing and couldn't help but snicker. "Uh, before you kill me Soi-chan…"_

"_What?!" the already peeved woman spat._

_Yoruichi pointed with her index finger as a way to indicate she should take a look at her body. "Did you realize you're still naked?"_

…

_(Azure: Wait for it…)_

"_I'LL KIILL YOU YORUICHI!!!"_

_So began the seemingly endless chase of a naked woman going after a cat in human skin around Karakura Town…_

_Somewhere along the lines of the chase, Yoruichi spotted Rukia and begged her to bring her somewhere safe._

_(Azure: Bet you didn't see that coming? End the lovely flashback)_

"So, that's why I'm spending a few days here." Yoruichi says sheepishly.

If Ichigo weren't to busy laughing his head off, he would have scolded the older woman. "Oh my god! Yoruichi you should have seen that coming!!!"

Yoruichi's eye twitched and she did the most sensible thing by flipping the bed over on top of the still laughing teenager and than sat right back on top of the bed that was still overturned on top of Ichigo. "I swear you boys now a days are no help at all. I would have better luck going back outside and dealing with Soi Fon if I knew you would act so childish and laugh!"

"I can't help it, this is to funny!" Ichigo chuckled. "I can just see you running around with Soi Fon naked across the entire town!!!"

Rukia smacked him in the head this time with his dresser. "Anyways. I'm also here to inform you, an Arrancar has been spotted near Karasu River. You haven't seen much action lately, so I informed the others that you were going to handle it. Seeing as you have been bored since that last fight...which was loooong ago."

Ichigo sat up so fast he threw both the bed and Yoruichi off. "Why didn't you say so?!" He screamed. He reached over onto his bedside desk and clenched his shinigami-daikou badge, easily separating his soul from his human body. He stood in his black hakama, Zangetsu in his blade form nestled securely on his back. "Are you coming, Rukia?"

Not needing to be asked twice, Rukia followed out after him into the night. Yoruichi could only blink dumbly at the two now empty spots. Letting out a much-needed sigh, Yoruichi leaned back against Ichigo's closet to stare boredly at the opposite wall. _Great, now how am I going to hide from Soi Fon without the body guards!?_

"Oh Yoruichi, what made you think you could hide from me in Kurosaki-san's house?" A sinister voice hisses from the dark corner of Ichigo's room.

_Aw snap…_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_**Karasu River**_

Being here brought back so many memories. Ichigo stared into the black waters, his light brown eyes glazed over with his thoughts. Rukia only stood beside him, her soul phone out in case the hollow returned. It had disappeared, but only recently. Most likely it will return again. She knew better than to day anything around him when they were in this part of Karakura. Ichigo didn't need anything else on his mind right now.

Unexpectedly, her phone started to beep madly. "Ichigo, get ready! The Arancar is approaching us and-"

The words barely left her mouth when a force smashed itself into the two, throwing them back to hit the trees behind them. Ichigo barely had enough time to raise Zangetsu to block the attack from the offending monster. He threw the invader back, ready to use Bankai, but halted when he notice something strange about the so-called Arrancar. To both Ichigo and Rukia's surprise, it wasn't the Arrancar that was first indicated.

It apparently was a she who appeared no more than nineteen. She had long silver blue hair and piercing navy blue eyes. She wore what appeared to be the standard uniform of the Arrancar: a white, modified version of the standard shinigami robes. The main difference between the two uniforms is that the shirt portion was much tighter and was able to zip up instead of being a loose robe-like shirt. And what was an even bigger surprise was the fact, instead of dawning a hollow's mask; she had two fluffy wolf ears on her head and a matching sliver-blue tail swishing behind her.

She had yet to draw her Zanpakutou, which was resting on her back. She looked rather bored actually.

Ichigo growled at the intruder, ready to strike. "Who are you?!" he demands, shifting in his defensive pose, in case he had to move quickly.

The female gives him a rather cold look before turning her gaze away. "My name is Kirasa. I came to deliver a message to a Kurosaki Ichigo."

"That's me." Ichigo says.

"What type of message?" Rukia asks, her Mod-Soul candy in her hand, in case things got out of hand and it turned out she was an enemy.

Kirasa rolled her eyes at the other female. "For the record, I was talking to carrot top." She growls at her. Holding out her hand, she yelled out a Kidou spell. "Hadou 31: Shakkahou." Ichigo manages to dodge the blue blast, but Rukia, sadly reacted to slow. The attack hit her dead on, knocking her further back into the trees; however, she lost her consciousness when her head smacked through a tree.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo screamed. He leapt towards Kirasa, but she easily sidestepped making him fall into the river instead.

"You really are an idiot." She muttered, floating over to Ichigo. She reached her hand into the water and pulled the soaking teen out. Kirasa than proceeded to throw the boy back onto dry land. "Lower your weapon idiot, and don't say anything until you hear me out first, got that asshole?!"

Ichigo sat back, glaring daggers at the taller female. "Alright for fuck sakes! I'm listening. What message do you have for me?"

Kirasa points to Ichigo, her voice stern and ominous as she spoke. "I came to warn you Kurosaki Ichigo; the longer you ignore your problem, the worse he is going to become."

Ichigo's eyebrows creased in confusion. "N-nani?"

"Shirosaki." Kirasa said simply. "If you ignore his problem for to long, it's going to get worse."

His eyes went wide in shock. "H-how'd you know about Shiro?!" _And how the hell did she know I was having problems with him?! Who is this girl?! _"Are you with Aizen?!"

"I owe nothing to that man." Kirasa snarls. "But I do owe something to you, Ichigo. So that's why I'm telling you, you need to help Shiro."

"I would if I knew what was wrong with him!" Ichigo argued. "If you knew this then maybe you can tell me!"

Okay, his night just kept getting weirder. First Yoruichi and now some random girl coming out of the blue telling him he needed to solve a problem he didn't have the faintest idea how to fix. So many questions were running through his mind: Who was she really, how did she know about his problem, should he trust her after she just attacked them, did she know Shiro and why was he strangely calm about all this?

Kirasa only shrugged at that little piece of information. "I'm only a messenger." She said. "But if it helps, I can tell you I came from Los Noches. And before you get all Johnny the Homicidal Maniac on me, I am not an Arrancar, Espada or whatever the hell you wan to label them. I am a Guard in that area."

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but Kirasa gave him a look that made him close his mouth instantly. "I am not giving you any more information about what I do other than that Ichigo. On the side note, I can tell you that I can sense Vizards. Meaning I can sense the hollow within you. I'm not going into further details than that. It is my duty to make sure certain events don't happen, and with your hollow, Ichigo, it could bring about the destruction of the world. And that's all you are getting from me dead beat."

"Oh, well isn't that nice!" Ichigo yelled. "So, what do I do?!"

"Try not to be an idiot." Kirasa said. "Ever since you learned to control some of Shiro's powers, something about him seems way off. I sensed it and rushed here to meet you."

"Am I the only one going through this?" Ichigo asks. He seemed a bit calmer about the situation, but he still kept a sharp eye, in case something bad happened.

"I haven't been able to sense this sort of thing in the other Vizards, so yeah, it's just you."

_Kuso. She's no help at all!_

"So, what now?"

"Now…I leave. You have bigger things to worry about." Kirasa says as she files her nails.

"Oh, like what?" Ichigo retorts, trying to keep his eyes from twitching.

Kirasa carelessly points to a giant ass hollow that loomed behind her. "Like that."

Ichigo stood up almost immediately, Zangetsu in his hand. "Where the hell did that come from?!"

"Duuno, who cares?"

"You are no help at all!"

"It's a low level hollow; take care of it you dipshit!"

"Oh when I'm done you are so dea-!!!"

The humongous lizard crossed hollow slammed its fist into Ichigo's head before the shinigami could finish his sentence. Kirasa rolled her eyes as she floated in the air, sill filing her nails. "Told you to take care of it!"

Ichigo spoke every vile word he knew, something along the lines of, "Son of a goddamned slut when this is over I am going to fucking kill you, you mother fucking piece of shit! You hear me!" or something like that, Kirasa was only half listening.

Not even one minute into the fight and Ichigo was getting his ass kicked, hard. The hollow, which called itself by the name, Gorga, had more than one ability. Unlike most hollows, this one could predict his every move. And not just where he would appear, but also from which angle, attack, even where he would go next. Ichigo wrote off that it was a mind reader because he learned to put a wall around his mind eons ago. It was already bad enough Ichigo couldn't use Bankai thanks to one of the many abilities the ugly beast had.

"Are you seriously going to just sit there and let me die?!" Ichigo screamed at Kirasa, who was now lazing in a tree.

"Not my problem." Kirasa replied dryly. "I sort of try to stay away from the danger. This is your problem. Not mine. Oh and he's about to-"

Another kick to the head sent Ichigo spiraling back into a tree, cutting Kirasa off. When his back connected painfully into the bark, pain shot from his back and spine, causing him to cough violently. He slid down to the dirt floor, Zangetsu lying limply in his hands.

"Never mind."

Gorga loomed over him, a sadistic smile on his lips. "You a threat to Aizen-sama?! How pathetic! Won't he be proud to know a simple thing like you can't even kill a foot soldier!"

Ichigo growled angrily as the hollow laughed a cruel, mocking laugh. He tried to get up, but his body wasn't moving right. Gorga leaned down and with a swing of his large, clawed hand, grabbed Ichigo's left shoulder. He gripped it so hard, it snapped. White-hot pain shot from Ichigo's shoulder to his brain, making him cry out. Random black dots spotted his vision as Gorga released his now broken shoulder. The pain didn't seem to diminish though. In fact it only seemed to be getting worse.

Gorga frowned as Ichigo sat, gritting his teeth against the pain. The monster clicks its tongue in annoyance. "This is no fun." He growls. "Aizen-sama wasted to much time on you boy." He raised his left arm as he said that. It glowed a bright red before morphing and shaping into a blade. His malice grin returned almost instantly. "And won't I have the pleasure of telling Aizen-sama he has one less reaper to worry about! Goodbye Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Like in a suspense movie, everything just seemed to slow down for Ichigo as Gorga brought the blade down to his head. He couldn't move. When Gorga had snapped his shoulder, he had injected some sort of poison in his system, preventing him from moving. He wondered briefly why hadn't Shiro showed up. Normally when he was in a near death situation, Shiro would take control and save his life.

But not this time apparently.

Brown eyes slid closed as he felt the blade get closer to his head. _I guess this is it. And fuck, I barely did anything to save Orihime. She's going to hate me for this. Great…maybe the Soul Society was right; maybe I was getting way over my head…_

_**What's the matter king?**_

Ichigo cursed under his breath at the sound of Shiro's voice. It sounded like he was just getting up from his sleep. _Great time for you to actually join me, asshole._

_**Whoa, moody much King? I woke up because I felt you dying. **_Shiro growled angrily._**And you say I don't care!**_

_There's nothing you can do Shiro. I'm done for. I can't move my body thanks to that poison._

_**Tsk, you've been in tougher positions before. **_Shiro scoffs. Ichigo felt Shiro shifting into a standing position in his mind, but there was nothing Shiro could do for him now. The poison was spearing fast. He could feel it. It felt like ice running through his veins to his heart. And if that didn't kill him then the ugly ass, undeveloped Arrancar will.

_I can't win this fight Shiro…_Ichigo's eyes slid closed. _ I've lost._

"King, I never knew you to give up so easily…" A playful voice mused from above them, forcing Gorga to stop his attack right, as he was about to slash Ichigo's head in two.

Ichigo tilted his head up and what he saw scared him to near death. White hair shook gently in the light night breeze, hair whipping around his equally white skin. He wore a white hakama identical to Ichigo's but it had black trimmings. He too, had Zangetsu on his back, however, his blade was white. The duplicate had Ichigo's face, but his eyes were black with yellow iris.

The copycat cracked his neck, starring at the hollow as he did. "Man king, you sure are hopeless without me."

"Who the fuck are you!?" Gorga demands sharply.

Ichigo felt afraid and relived at the same time. Afraid because somehow his hollow was walking around, and relived because he was now not going to die. Shiro turned his head to glare playfully at his king, completely ignoring the hollow in front of him. Kirasa poked her head from above a tree branch to see how this would play out.

Shiro jumped from his spot on a tree branch to land between Ichigo and Gorga. "King, this hollow is weak; what the fuck?!"

"How the hell did you get out here?!" Ichigo howled, despite his severe injuries.

Shiro rolled his eyes. "Are you really going to ask that now?" he snaps.

"OI!" Gorga screams, hating to be ignored. "I ask the fucking questions around here! Who are you?"

Shiro picked earwax out of his ear and flicked it on him. "That's really known of your business dip shit. And you must be the sack of garbage that kept beating up on my king, correct?"

Gorga opened his mouth to speak, but Shiro was gone in a blink of an eye. He reappeared in front of the gigantic beast, a sadistic grin twisting on his lips. His hand moved so fast, no eye could catch its movement. He dug his sharp nails into the hollows face, his yellow eyes gleaming with madness. "It was a rhetorical question jackass."

It happened so fast.

Shiro tore the hollow's face and half his head clear off its body without so much as a bash of an eyebrow. Blood squirted from the hollow's face, splattering Shiro in a crimson bath before it fell limply to the ground, dead. Ichigo's hollow let out a sound of disgust before throwing the flesh aside. Blood clashed his white skin, staining his white hakama and matting his colorless hair.

Cracking his right shoulder, Shiro then turned to Ichigo, a sly grin on his face. "Now, that wasn't to hard, was it king?"

Oh, poor Ichigo had never been more confused in his life. And he let his confusion be known by screaming random things. When he started the randomness, Shiro knew he had no idea what the hell was going on, which was slightly amusing to the pale colored hollow. "Why are you out here? How did you get out here? Have I lost my mind? Am I dreaming?! Holy fucking shit and other obscurities! This can not be happening!"

Shiro chuckled lightly. "Slow down king, you'll have a heart attack."

Kirasa let out a full-blown laughing feast, nearly falling out the tree. Shiro's facial expression went serious abruptly and Kirasa found herself pressed up against the tree with Shiro's sword to her throat. "Oi?! What the hell?!" she exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Shiro demanded. "And if I don't like your answer, I'm going to slit your throat now."

"Who am I…I'm the girl who's leaving because she wants to keep her head." Kirasa says sheepishly.

"Let her go!" Ichigo demanded as he tried to move. Pain rushed to his left shoulder and he screamed, slumping back to the ground. He was breathing was heavy. He was sweating terribly and he was shaking like a leaf in a tree.

Shiro immediately left from Kirasa to his king's side. He placed a pale hand on Ichigo's back, his sword digging into the ground to support Ichigo's back. "King! King, stay with me!" Shiro growled as Ichigo's eyes started to grow dim. "Kuso!"

Kirasa cracked her shoulder. "He's poisoned Shiro. You have to help him or he's going to die."

"I thought he was just kidding!"

"I do believe you picked up some of his stupidity."

Shiro hissed at her. "Help me goddamn it! I'm no good at human medical things."

"Oh, I thought Ichigo-san had medical classes." Kirasa says, giving a thoughtful look.

Now Shiro was getting frustrated with the female. "Filthy wench! Either you help me now or you won't live to see the sun rise ever again." He snarled viciously.

The white dressed girl raised her hands in surrender, her eyes rolling heaven ward. "Okay, I give. You wanna help the idiot, fine. The only way to get the poison out is to give him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation."

"In lame man's terms?"

"Oh holy fucking shit!" Kirasa turned to the nearest tree, gripped its trunk with both hands, and the proceeded to continuously bash her head against it in aggravation. The she turned to him, her fist clenched in one of those stupid, 'I'm the ruler of the world' pose. "Kiss him on the lips and the molecules in your mouth will neutralize the toxins in his mouth dumb bell!"

And cue lighting in background and time screeching to a sudden halt. And action on Shiro's dumbfounded expression of 'what the fuck'.

Now, Shiro was good in a lot of subjects like history because he lived it over, time and time again. He knew math because he had no choice living in Ichigo's head. He was spectacular science, English, art, and spoke over eighty different languages. And he knew what a kiss meant. A kiss was, and he quoted this in his mind from that mental dictionary in his head, to touch or caress with the lips as an act of affection, greeting of loved ones, etc. And quite frankly, only lovers kissed…Shiro was not about to put his mouth on someone he wanted to destroy.

"You. Are. Out. Of. Your. Mind." Shiro breathed out, puncturing out every word through gritted teeth.

"Fine, let carrot top die." Said Kirasa uncaringly. "But you forget, if he dies, so do you. Shiro, you're to mentally attached to Ichigo-san's mind. If he were to die, so will you. Now just give him CPR, kill him yourself later."

Somewhere, Shiro knew he was going to regret this; however, the annoying girl was right. If he did nothing, he was going to fade. He could already feel his time in this realm slipping, and fast. Gritting his teeth, Shiro forced whatever the evil gnome in his mind was telling him pertaining to just walk away, and slowly slid the now unconscious Ichigo to the ground. Kirasa had the decency to walk over to where Rukia was, so Shiro wouldn't feel to embarrassed.

Shiro swallowed thickly, leaning down so his face was mere inches from his king's lips. _Okay Shiro. You're a hollow damn it! A simple lip touch isn't going to be the end of the world. And besides, he's knocked out. Kirasa's helping Rukia…no one will know…except Kirasa, but I doubt she'll say anything. You are wasting time! Just put your goddamned mouth over his and get it over with!_

"Having trouble?" Kirasa says from behind him. Shiro nearly jumped out of skin.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Shiro shrieked at her. "You nearly gave **me **a heart attack."

She leaned down, her lips curving upwards to a sinister grin. "Need any help?"

Shiro flushed light pink. "I don't nee- What the hell?!"

Kirasa had straightened up again and grabbed Shiro's head with both of her hands. She twisted his head forward and forcefully brought his head down. Shiro may have good reflexes, but what Kirasa did took him completely off guard, and he found his mouth interlocked with his king. His head was pulled back just as fast, so the mouth to mouth only lasted a millisecond, even less.

"There, easy." Kirasa sighed, letting go of his head. "Now pick your mouth up off the floor and help me carry these two back to Ichigo-san's house."

With that, Kirasa returned to Rukia's side and lifted her over her shoulder. Shiro was just about ready to kill her. "Are you sure that worked?" Shiro sneers as he hoists Ichigo and the two duplicate Zanpakutou onto his back. He hooked his arms under Ichigo's legs, shifting somewhat to the left to get a better grip. "Because I swear to all that is unholy I will gut you like a fish."

"Empty threat." Kirasa scoffed. She jumped into a tree and began running at top speed to where she sensed the little spirit pressure Ichigo and Rukia trailed behind from where they came. Shiro followed close behind. "Besides, it's true. You are a hollow. Gorga's venom was made for only Shinigami. Your saliva has the ability to seek out poison from within your body and kill it. There was no other way to transfer bodily fluids, unless you wanted it to do it the other way."

Shiro cocked his head to the side in confusion. "There was another way?"

"Uh…" Kirasa's grinned sheepishly. "Let's not go there. Ichigo-san and Rukia-san should be all right now. Come on, sunlight is approaching. And I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do to these two when they come to."

Shiro nodded in agreement, both running now at roadrunner high speed Internet fast towards Ichigo's house. Unknown to them, they didn't sense Gorga twitching. The beast sat up, shaking his faceless head. He picked himself off from the ground, stumbling some, but managed to stand up straight. He raised his arm and the space in front of him dissolved into a black portal.

Gorga stepped through it and found himself in a large open space surrounded by twenty dark, ominous shadows. One in particular shadow sat on a throne in front of the room. It was a male with wavy brown hair and deep brown eyes. He wore the standard Shinigami robes, however they were torn in some places. The beast bowed its head towards the man in greeting.

"Aizen-sama, I have returned."

The man, Aizen, tilted his head lightly to greet the other. "Gorga, what news do you bring your brother and sisters?"

"Aizen-sama, this Soul Reaper you think that will damage your plans, this Kurosaki Ichigo. He is not a threat. I have fought him like you requested. One dose of my poison and he was rendered useless." Gorga explained to his lord. "However…"

That intrigued the others.

"What do you mean, however?" A big Arrancar asks gruffly.

Gorga lifted his head. "There was another."

"It must have been the girl, Kuchiki Rukia. She is no threat either." Aizen proclaims. "I hardly care her a anything."

"It was not the black haired you speak of Aizen-sama." Gorga said. "He resembled this Kurosaki Ichigo. Except, he was pure white. I never saw anything like him. He spoke like the other, and had the exact same sword. However his skills were most excelled. His speed out matched the Shunko (flash cry). The attack was smooth and graceful. I didn't even see it coming."

"Are you sure lizard breath?" a female snaps from Aizen's right.

"I am not lying!" Gorga roared.

"Easy." Aizen spoke calmly. "Ulquiorra, Yammy, Grimmjow, and Halibel, you will return to the human world with Gorga. Investigate this person and determine if he truly is a threat. If so, eliminate him."

The spoken names stepped from the shadows, three being males and one female. Each bowed to Aizen in respect. "Hai, Aizen-sama."

"Hm, but first, Gorga go to Orihime so she can heal your face." Aizen chuckled amusingly. "You look awful."

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Azure Note: Mwahahahahaha that'll hold you guys until I get my hands on another computer. Isn't this story fantastic? Yeah, I know what you're thinking…Shiro kissed Ichigo… my favorite scene. Please comment and review and tells me what's you think. Until next time! Ja Ne for now!**


	3. Chapter Two: Something to Go On

**Azure Note: Whoot! Azure typed chapter two! Updates will be not as fast as Azure hopes, however, she will try. School is kicking Azure's ass right now…so I type this to get my nerves right. Currently I'm working on Chapter Two for my VK story that a whole bunch of people reviewed for, so after this chapter, updates will be much slower. Sorry. **

**Warning: **None but there will be next time, I promise!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Two: Something to Go On

_~That's right. Everything I always wanted…I can't hold onto it. Not even my own pain. Yes…I understand it now. I'm also losing my mind.~_

**Kurosaki's Clinic**

Shiro laid Ichigo on his bed, being carefully not to further jolt his broken shoulder. Kirasa had placed Rukia in her makeshift bed in Ichigo's closet, keeping it open so she could better heal. Surprisingly, Ichigo's family was still fast asleep, so sneaking in was easy. After she rearranged things in Ichigo's room, Kirasa said she would go search for some medical supplies to help with Ichigo's injuries and Rukia's massive headache she was going to awaken to.

Shiro stretched stiff muscles and propped the two blades against the wall opposite to Ichigo's bed. That was a very entertaining night, although Shiro would have enjoyed having king die in his encounter with the Arrancar, the hollow wasn't quite happy with the fact someone else was going to kill him. Killing Kurosaki Ichigo was his job, and he would kill anyone who got between him, his hands and Ichigo's throat. And after that little stunt Kirasa pulled, he was going to give Ichigo the hell he never wanted until Shiro deemed it ready to destroy the annoying host.

As Shiro continued to silently fume to himself on the horrors he was going to put Kirasa and his king through, he failed to notice a orange stuffed teddy bear getting out of Ichigo's dresser drawer. It wasn't until the stuffed toy screamed was when Shiro turned his attention to it.

"Y-you're not Ichigo!" The bear screamed. "Who are you?!"

Shiro opened his mouth to tell the bear to 'bite him' when the bear saw the real Ichigo lying motionless on the bed. It let out a shocked gasp before its stitched in eyes moved to see Rukia in the closest, motionless as well. "What did you do to my poor Rukia-chan?!" the bear exclaimed in tears. "I will destroy you evil doing bastard! Kon Smack Attack!"

The bear, Kon rushed towards Shiro, furry stuffed par ready to pummel Shiro to the ends of the earth, when he was stopped short by a shoe smacking him in the face. Kirasa stood at the open doorway, her right eye twitching visibly. In her arms was a bunch of medical necessities to help Ichigo's shoulder. Her right slipper was missing.

"You're too loud." She hissed stepping into the room and closing the door behind with her foot. She set the items on the desk she managed to put together near Ichigo's bed before stomping on Kon. "Annoying little shit. We're here to help! Now be quiet before I show you the meaning of knocking the stuffing out of someone."

Not wanting to hear Kon's protest, Kirasa reached behind her without getting off him and grabbed the medical tape. She unrolled it and poor Kon found himself taped to the floor with a sock stuffed in his mouth. Shiro couldn't help but chuckle sinisterly as the moving toy tried to escape.

"Nice." He praised. "I would have just killed it, but your idea is more amusing."

"Fucking hell. This idiot lives in a fucking clinic and you don't know how to fucking heal someone." Kirasa spat, ignoring Shiro's praise. She was just very pissed right now.

The hollow frowns at that. "He's to busy to pay attention, so I don't learn medical things. Excuse me for kingy being dense in the head."

Kirasa didn't reply. She tore open Ichigo's hakama top and ripped the sleeve to his injured shoulder. "Past me that gaze."

"The sticky stuff?"

"Hai. And the bandages."

Shiro handed her the asked items. "What are you going to do?" he asked when he noticed she was moving his arm limply around.

"I'm going to put it back in its socket, duh." Kirasa explained. "Then I have to splint it. The gaze is for the blood. Which reminds me, get a bowl of some soapy hot water and one with cool, clean water. And when you do that, hand me the Neosporin, the alcohol and bandage."

"Slave driver." Shiro muttered under his breath as he went to retrieve the items. He didn't like to be ordered around like a dog, however if King were to die, so would he. And that would put a damper on his world dominating plans.

He entered the bathroom attached to his room and found two small tins under the sink. He filled one with warm water and soap, the other with cool water. After that he searched for two clean rags. Finding none in the king's lavatory, he ripped cloth from his robes and dipped it into the water. He carried the items into the room and placed them besides her. He then handed her the other items.

"Arigato." She thanks. Grounding herself, Kirasa gave a tug to Ichigo's shoulder, twisting it almost painfully so it bent in an awkward way. She kept it in that twisted position until a crack reverberated throughout the silent room.

Ichigo didn't as much as twitch when Kirasa dropped his know fixed arm to the bed. Kirasa then cleaned his wound where Gorga sunk his nails into his skin with the soapy water before cleaning it again with the cool water. She dabbed a small cotton ball in the bottle of alcohol, then applied the Neosporin.

Shiro watched her work from the side. He might need to use this skill in the near future. "What now?" he asked when she finished splinting his arm.

"Now we wait it out. His family will awaken soon, and we can't be here." Spoke Kirasa as she uncontaminated the area from the bloodied items that were produced from the task. She neatly stoked the whole lot underneath Ichigo's bed. Kirasa stepped over Ichigo to open the window. "Come on. You might as well come with me. Until your king awakens, you're stuck with me."

"Whatever." Shiro grumbled. Before he followed suite, Shiro grabbed Kon from off the floor and stuffed him into book bag next to Ichigo's bed. "And I'm taking teddy with us. We don't need an uproar when his so called 'family' comes in."

"Oh, then hold on." Kirasa came back into the room and closed Ichigo's closet door. She also put the shinigami-daikou badge in Ichigo's hand, forcing his soul back into his body, which was lying against the headboard (Ichigo had a large king sized bed). Dragging him in a lying position, Kirasa tucked him in a messy way so it looked as if he had moved a lot in his sleep, before going back to the window. She had made sure to cover his splinted arm, which had appeared after he returned to his body.

"Now we can go?" Shiro asked impatiently.

"Now we can. We'll hang out by the park and wait it out. Your senses will pick up if Ichigo-san moves or awakens."

Both flew out the window landing on a rooftop. Shiro lead the way to the park where he and Kirasa can finally get that one-on-one chat. First on the agenda to stop by a clothing store, which Shiro protested against. Kirasa had twisted Shiro's arm until she finally convinced him that he couldn't be walking around with his robes. Shiro had kept complaining no one could see him however it wasn't' until some random kid started to ask his mom why he was so pale looking and wearing make up, Shiro finally agreed to get a make over. So now they were both in a clothing store looking for something to wear.

"Here." Kirasa threw him an outfit, which consisted of a red short sleeve shirt and navy blue baggy jeans with two pockets on the sides. On top of that she also gave him some Nike black sneakers, blue contact lens for his eyes and some dark blue hairspray to add color to his hair. She had replaced her outfit with a long sleeved black shirt and Trip pants with chains. She was also wearing black sneakers. "Put these on. I already paid for it. And don't worry about the spray, be random with it."

Shiro grumbled under his breath, cursing her for making him change and went into the changing room. Ten minutes later (and because he had problems getting the clothes on and nearly poked his eye out trying to get the contacts in), he stepped out. Almost immediately he was getting flirtatious remarks and eyelash bashes from other females in the store. He felt his eye twitch.

"Goddamn horny bitches." He grumbled, stuffing his robes into the bag with Kon still stuffed inside.

Kirasa rolled her eyes. She pointed across the road to a little café shop. "Go over there and wait for me. I have something I have to do and then we can talk."

"Why am I taking orders from you again?" Shiro growled.

"Because I'm the reason you aren't back in Ichigo's body; now move your sorry ass!" Kirasa screamed.

Shiro again muttered darkly on how he was going to kill her and left to the café across the street. He seated himself in the far back to try and not draw attention to himself, however failed miserably when females kept coming to say hi to him or ask if he was single. The clock over the counter ticked by slowly, making him fidget in agitation, and it wasn't because of the coffee he had that the work girl had offered him and hour ago.

He sighed and drummed his fingers against the countertop. His leg was jerking under the table. He felt his eye twitching. Maybe he should have stopped with three cups of coffee? Oh well… He took another sip from the cup in front of him and glanced at the clock on the wall.

She was late. Late, late, late. Oh, he should really stop drinking now. He made a little too much noise trying to put the cup back down. It shook a bit too much.

"Refill?" Shiro looked up at the cute girl holding a coffeepot in her hand; the other was placed on her hip as she tried to strike some kind of modeling pose. Did she show off more cleavage then the last time she had been there, offering him more coffee? Yup, one of the buttons on the white blouse was defiantly undone.

"No, th-thank you." He stumbled over the words as his tongue felt like it sped up all on its own. Yeah, maybe he should have stopped by the fourth cup?

"So she's a no-show?" The girl started and leaned down a little. Was her skirt shorter than the third time she came over? "You know, my shift ends in like twenty minutes. Shiro…" She practically purred his name.

Oh dear god why did he have to tell her his name_…_Maybe he should have stopped her from offering him so much damn coffee? But how could he resist the sugar, cream filled water, and vanilla tasting caffeine?

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave now." He grabbed his bag that held his shinigami robes, searching for the wallet Kirasa had left him in case he had gotten hungry.

"Not because of her I hope?" She smiled a pretty smile. Was that lip-gloss there since the fifth time she filled his cup? "If she stands a guy like you up, she can't be much to wait for anyway."

He looked over the café, searching for the exit. He found it. But he wasn't relieved. Because Kirasa just walked through the door. And she didn't look happy as she took the scene in. And he wasn't too happy that she was freaking late.

This was just a fantastic day, wasn't it? Blue sky, bright sun, not a cloud in sight. It was almost too perfect. So of course, as fate was always that ever-insufferable bitch, something had to balance out the great with pure disgusting.

A forceful tick developed in her left eyebrow as Kirasa saw Shiro's eyes, nervous as they might be, still flicker towards the dip in the whore's chest. Although, she did take notice of the annoyed look he was giving the girl. It didn't help that she'd bent over with a bit of a jerk, making them...dear god; she would not finish that sentence. Not to mention, the skirt (more like wide belt) wasn't nearly long enough to cover unmentionables that Kirasa really, really wished could have remained unmentioned.

Storming over, she moved so she was in front of the waitress, her teeth bared. "Can I help you?" she hissed, her eyes narrowing.

That was one thing Kirasa couldn't stand about humans now a days; they see a cute somebody and throw away all their freaking morals to the wind. Goddamned humans…

The waitress's eyes narrow at her, her hands now clenched at her side. "What? Are you the tramp who had this guy waiting for hours? Yeesh, he should have left when he had the chance!"

"Excuse me?!" Kirasa snarled.

Both females are now glaring at each other, both wanting to knock the other in the face. Good thing business was slow in the café…Shiro really wanted to leave, and so did Kirasa, however the other girl wasn't letting that happen. He could sense she was good-hearted, but when she set her eyes on something, she would not give it up for the life of her. So, Shiro had to think of a plan, an excuse to get out before Kirasa and him decide to say fuck it and blow up the entire café.

Being the destructive person he was, Shiro should have done that in the first place. However, Kirasa made it perfectly clear they shouldn't draw unnecessary attention to them. Thus, he thought of the next best thing.

"Ki!" he yelled, getting their attention.

Kirasa's eye twitched when she turned to him. "What?!"

"I'm dumping you."

…

(Azure: Wait for it)

"WHAT?!" Kirasa screamed, smacking her hands on the table so hard, the coffee cup tipped over. She gave the hollow a 'what the hell are you trying to pull here' look when she noticed the glint in his eyes meaning 'we seriously need to go like now so play the fuck along or else'. Therefore, she played along (or at least until they got the hell away from this female). And besides, she could probably get a little humor out of it. "Are you **dumping** me…AGAIN?! I should have listened to my parents when they said dating a dumb ass like you was completely out of the question!"

"Ouch. I guess your true colors are coming out now… You had to go all the way to Russia and date a complete stranger to prove to yourself that you're not a robot. Well, congratulations bitch, that's a _**feeling!**_"

"Oh I'm feeling something right now, its called _**nausea!**_"

Kirasa scowled at Shiro as he got up and began doing a robot impression on his way out the door. She stomped after him, her face contorted in fake anger.

"How old are you, five!?" she hissed.

"Six! Actually, I'm six. You know, this is why we could never work, 'cause I could never, ever put up with someone so anal."

"_**Anal!?**_"

"Yes. Anal."

"You don't even know me!"

"No I don't, which is why I'm going home to throw your shit out into the streets!"

"That's fine with me."

Both stormed out of the café, leaving behind a very confused café worker behind. When they got into the main street, Kirasa finally let out a much needed laugh. "Shit, that was very quick thinking Shiro!"

"Shut the hell up!" Shiro barked. "What the fuck was with you anyways!? Being late and shit. Fuck!"

"Calm down with the PMSing." Kirasa says, rolling her eyes. "The business I had to attend to lasted longer than necessary. Sorry. But we can go to the park and talk now. This way."

Kirasa made a beeline to the park, a very pissed of Hollow following close behind. He hoped this wasn't a waste of time, because if it was, Kirasa was a dead girl.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Drip…drip…drip…

_What the hell is that sound?_

Drip…drip…drip…

Ichigo opens his eyes slowly. He can feel something pressing cooly on his forehead. Opening his eyes fully, he sees Rukia standing over him with a wet washcloth, a look of concern on her face. "Rukia…"

"Don't try talking." Rukia says gently. "You were pretty banged up."

Groaning softly, Ichigo manages to sit up, the cloth falling to his lap. A throbbing pain sudden erupts in his temple, making him bring his hand up to clench his head. "Where are we?"

"Your house." Rukia replied. "I woke up only moments ago and I was in your closet."

Scowling at the increasing pain in his skull, Ichigo managed to look around, to see if Rukia was telling the truth. "Holy (please insert a swear word of your choosing here)." Ichigo breathed. "How the hell did we end up here?"

The look Rukia gave him only said one thing…she had no idea.

"Damn it!" Ichigo swore angrily.

"I know that's what I said." Ruika speaks. She casts a downward glance to Ichigo's bandaged body before looking up to stare him in the eyes. "You're even healed. I can't sense Orihime's spiritual pressure, so it couldn't have been her. Do you remember anything from last night?"

Groaning, he clenched his head in his right hand, feeling a throbbing headache coming on. Ichigo gave her a side ways glance, sighing heavily. "Nothing…"

"Kon's missing too." Rukia states as well.

"Damn it! I've never been this confused since the day you came into my life!" Ichigo screams in frustration. "Who was that girl from last night…I don't even remember!"

There was intense silence…then…

"FFFFFUUUUUCCCKKKKK!"

Both Shinigami jolted at the sudden outburst, a teenage girl flying through the window and slamming into Ruika. A tall teen wearing a red short sleeve shirt and navy blue baggy jeans with two pockets on the sides with blue eyes and dark blue white hair came bursting in after her, a huge angry vein popping on his forehead.

"DAMN YOU KIRASA!" The male screams, pouncing on her and not acknowledging Ruika at all. "THAT DIDN'T EXPLAIN ANYTHING TO ME!"

"Oi! I thought you were the smart one!" Kirasa screams back, trying to twist herself from the stranger's grip. "GET OFF OF ME YOU BIG LUG!"

"HEY!" Ichigo yells, catching their attention. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house-!?"

When his eyes caught sight of Kirasa, his eyes went wide. "Y-you!" He yelled out, pointing towards her in accusation. "You're the one from yesterday! Kirasa!"

"Congratulations, you have proved to us you have a brain." Kirasa says sarcastically as she finally throws the strange man off of her. "Pleasure to meet you again Ichigo."

This time Kirasa was thrown off of Rukia to land on the other stranger. "Okay, now that that's out of the way," she turns to glare at her. "Who are?"

Kirsa shrugs as she moves to sit on the bed. "I'm not repeating myself." She points to Ichigo. "Strawberry over there can fill you in."

"She's…a messenger from Hueco Mundo I think." Ichigo explains. "She says she's not an Arrancar or Espada, she's the guard. It's her duty to make sure certain events don't happen in this world or in the Los Noches."

"What squad are you in?" Rukia demands. "I have not heard of any squads told to go to guard Hueco Mundo!"

"I don't have one." Kirasa simply says. "I'm not attached to the ways of the Soul Reapers"

"Then who's he?" Ichigo asks with suspicion as he eyes the teen who was starring at a spot on the wall that apparently only he could see.

Being mentioned made the strange man turn to Ichigo, a mischievous smile on his face. There was such a familiar glint in those blue orbs that made Ichigo uncomfortable. "Awww, you wound me king. And here I thought you could sense my presence outside your body…I put to much faith in you. I'll remember not to next time."

…

(Azure: wait for it)

…

"Shiro?" Ichigo whispers in disbelief. "Y-you're really out here…"

"In the flesh and blood." Shiro says with a devilish smirk on his lips, making him appear like the god ol' badass Hollow Ichigo grew to put up with. "Isn't this grand? The magical godmother granted me my wish and here I am, isn't life grand?"

"Ah, before we continue, it seems poor Rukia is very confused." Kirasa butt in. She turned to the very confused soul reaper female who looked like she was trying to solve the mystery off lie with that confused expression on her face. "See, Shiro is Ichigo's inner Hollow, and last night because Ichigo was dying, had enough strength to actually cross into our world in a physical body. Kicked the Arrancar's ass and helped me bring you home where we both bandaged you up."

"But I was poisoned." Ichigo protests. "How'd you get the poison out?"

"Uhhhh…" A small blush formed on Kirasa and Shiro's face. "Unless you want to beat the crap out of Shiro, I suggest you say you really don't want to know."

"Wait, if you are out, then does the Soul Society know?" questions Rukia.

Shiro shrugs. "I gave off a lot spiritual pressure, so if they don't, then that's all on them."

There was a five minute silence, Ichigo and Rukia both trying to grasp the situation, and Shiro still stares at a random spot in on the wall. Kirasa was thinking of something, then she was the one who finally spoke.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, because I don't know how to put Shiro back…he'll be attending your school for a few weeks. Do you have a spare uniform he could wear until next month?"

…

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

To be continued…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Azure Notes: HAha! I leave you all with a cliffhanger! Who was the one who screamed out like that? What was Shiro so pissed off at Kirasa to have to throw her through a window? Find out in the next chapter. Until then, Azure will now go and type the 2****nd**** chapter to her Guilty story, these death threats are starting to get on her nerves.**

**Ichigo: Goddamn it! Why is Shiro going to school with me!?**

**Azure: Cuz having a killer hollow in school sounds funny.**

**Shiro: I'm confused on the middle part; why did me and Kirasa act like we were dating?**

**Azure: It was the only thing you could think of to get out of the situation, even though you wanted to run your blade through the bitch. You see, because you have been in Ichigo, you picked up on human things, and killing a girl is a big nono. Azure would have, but Azure is trying to make you appear more human as possible.**

**Shiro and Ichigo: Why?**

**Azure: *Smirks devilishly* because it goes with the story. You'll find out in later chapters why Azure wants you to be more human…**

**Shiro: HEY-**

**Azure: Ja Ne for now! *runs away***

**Shiro: *Chases her* GET BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHY YOU'RE MAKING ME APPEAR MORE HUMAN! DAMN IT!**


	4. Chapter Three: New Day Brings Pains

Azure Note: So for all you who have faved Azure's story, an update for u! Tells Azure what you think. Oh, and this updating was dedicated to a dear friend of mine on FF, they know who they are. That and I fear she might find me and tear me limb from limb if I didn't update…=^..^=

Warnings: Major head trauma, mild yaoi, etc. Oh, and Azure has a surprise for you in this chapter. Just read it and find out what Azure did (an idea from also my lovely friend). ENJOY!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Three: New Day Brings Pains

"Goddamn you contraption of evil machinery!!!" The white haired hollow screams, bashing his foot into a defenseless vending machine in front of a convenient store filled with a variety of pocky and other sweets. "Fork over the white fudge covered almond crunch pocky of give me back my shiny, shit fucked quarters!!!"

Ichigo let out an agitated groan as he watched Shirosaki continuously bash his foot into the machine trying to beak it. Good thing Kirasa had put a seal on Shiro's hollow powers or he would have already busted the machine. He took a glance around, cursing to himself as he noticed strangers walking past, giving him and Shiro a weird look. Rukia was by his side, however, she looked disinterested, and so no one was paying her much attention.

"Shiro, would you stop!" Ichigo growled. "People are starting to stare."

Shiro snorted, but nonetheless dropped the iron crowbar he was holding above his head. "Stupid human contraptions." He grumbled darkly as he trudged down the street towards Karakura High School, putting his hands in a borrowed pair of Ichigo's school pants. "Why do you pitiful creatures have to have so many useless inventions?"

Rukia smirked from besides him. "You're just saying that because the coffee machine at Ichigo's house broke."

"Watch it Kuchiki." Shiro sneered, narrowing his still blue eyes. "So remind me again this 'role' I'm supposed to be playing, King."

"You're Ichigo's twin brother who was separated at birth and you've recently moved back to Japan. You're name is also Shiro Kurosaki, any questions?" Rukia responds smugly.

"Yeah, why do you get to pick my name?" Shiro growled. "If we're picking names, I'd rather have something cool like Zangetsu or something."

"Okay, then while you're at it you can tell everyone I'm friends with that you're the hollow that manifests inside me and is now out with unlimited powers so they can capture you, send you off to the Soul Society where you will be forced to be a lab rat for that whack job of a research and development soul reaper." Ichigo says, "Good luck with that."

"…I'll stick with Shiro now that you put it that way."

"Thought so." Ichigo said with a victorious grin.

Shiro's eyes darkened at his smirk. "Don't get cocky king. Even though I'm out here **DOES NOT** give you the right to get smart with me."

Ichigo frowned. "And watch that whole 'king' business. Here, I'm you're younger brother."

"Yeah and I'm the thing you humans call, a tooth fairy." Shiro says with sarcasm. After that he stopped talking.

Rukia turned to Ichigo, a worried look on her face. "Is this a good idea?"

"I don't know." Ichigo replied. "It did this morning, but now I'm starting to regret it."

"Yeah…Yoruichi had a field day with this the other day…"

_(Start the lovely flashback to the other day in Ichigo's house…)_

"_WHAT THE HELL?!" All heads rounded to the window to see __Yoruichi gawking at the Ichigo look alike. Her golden eyes were wide with shock as she looked back and forth between Ichigo and Shirosaki. "W-what in the world is this?"_

_Kirasa let out an exhausted sigh before standing. "I'm __**NOT **__repeating this. If you need me, I'll be in the bathroom."_

_And cue the slamming of a door. Rukia sighed and started from the beginning._

_Three long agonizing hours later…_

"…_Wow…That was…ummm…okay, so what are you going to do with him?" Yoruichi chuckles nervously._

"_We don't know." Ichigo sighed, his head throbbing from another explanation. "Aside from the fact that he's my inner hollow who can kill us without even trying, I say this situation isn't as bad as we may think…"_

_The look the trio gave him was a look of 'keep-telling-yourself-that'. _

"_I'm serious!"_

"_Well, we can't have him wondering around town." Yoruichi stated, glancing Shiro up and down. "I could call Urahara and he could watch after him until we sort this mess out…"_

"_No way in hell." Shiro growled. "I'd rather be hung by my spinal cord than stay with hat-n-clogs all day while kingy over there continues to live his life like I don't exist."_

"_Wow, who knew you had feelings." Ichigo says sarcastically, which caused Shiro to hiss at him in distaste. "Oh shut up Shiro."_

"_Well, he can't stay here." Rukia protests. "If your dad sees him he'll flip."_

"_I know." _

"_Oh, just take him to school." Yoruichi says with a shrug of her shoulders. She tossed her pony tail behind her neck and grinned with mischief. "And to make sure you two don't get in trouble, I'll pose as your substitute teacher for English so nothing can go wrong, okay?_

_Imagining Yoruichi in a suit and glasses, scolding a student in the class for disrupting her during one of her long winded 'I'm-your teacher-and-you-will-obey-me' speech actually made Ichigo laugh._

"_And what do you find so funny?" Yoruichi demands in an angry tone._

"_Nothing." Ichigo chuckles. "I just imagined you throwing a kid out the window for talking back."_

"_How about I throw you out the window?!" Yoruichi snarls. She grabs Ichigo before he can protest and tosses him like a boomerang out the window of his room. His head chipped the side of the window ceil leaving a mall dent. _

_Shiro sighed and got to his feet. "I'll be right back." And he vanished, going after his king._

_Yoruichi grinned widely and turned to Ruika, "Sooo, how has your day been?"_

_Rukia shrugs. "Eh, I had better days. Hey, I got a question Ms. Yoruichi."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Have you seen Kon?"_

_(End Flashback)_

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head unconsciously. "And it still hurts." He murmured. "Damn that cat."

"Oi, King." Shiro called over his shoulder.

Ichigo and Ruika both stopped in their tracks. "What?"

Shiro pointed to a tall white building in the distant. "Is that it?"

"U-hu-"

Before Ichigo could finish, Shiro flashed away from in front of them, leaving the two soul reapers dumbstruck while staring at the now empty spot where Shiro used to be.

"GODDAMN THAT HOLLOW!" Rukia and Ichigo scream as they both run to catch up to the hollow before he had a chance to cause and pre-morning trauma to unsuspecting students.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ichiiiiigooooo!" Keigo bounded towards his orange-haired friend, reaching speeds that no teenager seeking a hardened-reputation would ever dare. Leaping high into the hallway air, Keigo opened his arms and prepared to embrace his comrade, his role-model, his partner-in-crime.

However, Ichigo wasn't feeling in the mood at that moment so without hesitation, he changed his stride and stepped to his left, leaving Keigo to grasp only air and fall face-first into the school's tiled floor.

"Ichi--" Keigo muttered into the floor, quickly recovering himself with a firm push-up, and rebounding into an off-kilter standing position. Dazed, but only slightly offended, Keigo continued his rant, "Ichi-Ichi-goooo! Where are you going? Did you hear? There's' a new student walking around here and he looks exactly like you!"

Ichigo nodded his head slightly, not really interested because he already new who that new someone was. And that someone was going to get beat because instead of waiting up for Ruikia and him, Shiro had run off ahead. Keigo, who wasn't really reading Ichigo's head nod as a 'i-don't-care' look, took that as his cue to continue, satisfied that his conversation was actually cool enough for his friend's attention.

"He is! The new kid – the one who looks exactly like you-, Rumor is," Keigo shrunk his voice low enough that only Ichigo could hear, "he's real badass. Leather jacket, sunglasses, and he even has a tattoo!"

Ichigo felt his eye twitch. A tattoo?! Wow, rumors spread fast within fifteen minutes before the first bell rang to start class.

"You hear that? A real tattoo!! I bet it has fire, or an eagle, or a fiery eagle with flames coming out of its --"

"Oi," a deep voice interrupted the shrill youth, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Chad-ooooo!!!!" Keigo's pitch leapt two scales higher as the second; most valuable player to his team now joined them both. Ichigo whacked Keigo in the head with his bag, sending the other teen flying into a wall.

"WILL YOU BE QUIET?! I ALREADY HAVE A HEADACHE!"

Silence responded.

And then, with much hesitation, "Oh."

"Oh?! That's all you can say is oh?! Do you realize --?"

"Oh, hey, Chad," Ichigo interrupted, never missing a beat. "Yeah, it's good. Yo, Keigo. What are you doing here?"

At that moment, far across the world in a land surrounded by sea, a singular volcano erupted, but its power did not equal the heat and pressure that exploded from Keigo's ears.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Keigo threw his hands towards the sky, reaching to the gods for any sign of acknowledgment, but finding none. "First off, I've been here for the past five minutes telling you the most important things regular high-school kids should be drooling to hear. And second, who realizes their friend's in the hallway for the first time and says something like that?!"

Keigo was on his knees by now, ready for a scene yet still being ignored by the passing high school girls.

"Only you, Ichigo," he cried, sudden realization coming to his eyes, "would say what are you doing here, without a hello, and you know what?" Standing proudly, he continued, "That's why you are cool enough to be my friend!"

Composed (or nearly enough for somebody like Keigo), the frantic teen quit his diatribe and scampered behind his two buddies.

"Chad-o, at least you will listen. Look, there's these this guy, coming from out of town, to our school. He's in OUR class!"

"Kurosaki, are you going to help me throw him the welcoming prank party, as is our tradition to any new kid at our school?!" Keigo already was putting on a party hat, and blowing up a balloon, along with a whoopee cushion, to place on the new kid desk to find when Shiro entered class.

"Hell no," Ichigo barked back, scowling hard enough that Keigo's balloon popped. If Keigo did that…well…he was so not going to stop Shiro from hurting him.

"So what are you going to do?" Keigo now had streamers in his hands, while Chad scratched his head in confusion.

"Keigo, where are you getting all of these supplies --" Chad began, as they each entered the classroom.

"We have to welcome him in the ways that our ancestors taught us!" Keigo interrupted, tears streaming down his face. "Everyone knows that you must welcome a new cool guy with party supplies and simultaneous pranks that illicit both hearty laughs from our peers, gratuitous blushing, and finally the eventual life-long friendships of all parties involved!!!"

The entire class had stilled eyes on Keigo. Tatsuki waved towards Ichigo in greeting and he waved back before he took his seat second from the window. Keigo followed him anyways, never noticing Ichigo wanted to be left alone.

"What will you do to welcome the new guy who looks like you shows up?" Keigo repeated.

Ichigo growled. There was no way he was greeting Shiro like he was some damn regular person. Although, he would have to explain to his group of friends on why there is a look alike.

Rukia, who had appeared in the classroom, took her seat besides Ichigo, snorted at Keigo's ranting. "What is that fool going on about this time?" she asked before throwing her bag into Keigo's face.

The homeroom teacher entered shortly after, throwing an easer at Keigo's head and yelled at him to sit down and for everybody to get to their seats.

Keigo had gone to his seat which was conveniently located next to the door. However on his way there, someone tripped him and he fell flat on his face making everyone burst into a fit of laughter.

And a black shoe stepped over the teenager's pallid body, missing his head by mere inches.

What would soon be to Keigo's dismay, the party was just about to start and he would the one unconscious the whole time. Although no one would really care. Nobody liked him that much. He was just great comic relief to pass the boredom of Karakura High.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The classroom was thrown into chaos. The instant Shiro had entered the room; all time just seemed to stop. He walked to the front of the classroom just as Rukia instructed (which was why she was late) and stood there. Apparently he didn't like the school uniform because he was no longer wearing it. Instead he was wearing a red and white T-shirt with black denim jeans and black Nike sneakers. His messenger bag was swung over his shoulder in a rather lazy fashion and he looked calm.

That what's Ichigo was more worried about.

After about fifty seconds of silence, the whole classroom suddenly burst into a fit of squealing fangirls. Despite the fact Ichigo and Shiro looked alike, apparently the girls in the class (scratching out Tatsuki, Rukia and Orihime) thought Shiro looked much hotter.

And cue the swarm of screaming fangirls around Shiro.

"Oh. My. God." A blonde girl in the crowd of other girls…and some guys were repeating one of the many lines that kept floating to Ichigo's sensitive ears the past eight minutes. It was either, "His hair looks so silky!" or "I'd let him tutor me any day…" or, the ever so popular line, "Holy fucking shit! He can NOT be related to Ichigo!"

Ichigo had sighed mentally as every girl in the class shot up out of their seat to surround Shiro. '_New and already popular...' _he thought. Ichigo really didn't see any big idea about a new student, but these idiots do. Maybe it was because Shiro was the hollow that had manifested inside of him and was now out and about.

"SIT YOUR ASS'S DOWN!!!" The homeroom teacher screams loudly. The huge crowd suddenly disperses back into their originally assigned seats, most out of fear of what their angry homeroom teacher might do to them if they disobeyed. "Any questions towards Kurosaki-san will be answered one at a time. So don't fucking crowd him like a bunch of starving vultures."

And that's why most student's liked the feisty homeroom teacher Himori Kozumi, she didn't give a fuck who you were, where you worked, or how old are you, if she thinks it, she'll say it. Not only that but she was also their Chemistry teacher. The only teacher to show them how to make a bomb and set it off in an empty warehouse.

One girl rose her hand, but before the teacher could call on her, she spoke up. Trying to sound sexy, she batted her eyelashes and purred, "So, are you really Ichigo's twin?"

Ichigo watched Shiro's reaction carefully. He looked rather surprised at the female's tone of voice, however the look quickly vanished to be replaced with something of a rather dark look.

"Are you really trying to act like a hooker?" Shiro replied in a slow, cold voice. "Because I don't appreciate that tone of voice or that suggestive body langue you are giving me. Nor will I tolerate you purring my name like I'm some damn sugar baby you can smooth over with sweet talk. If you are going to ask a question, speak properly like you have some goddamn common sense as a human being."

The whole class, including Ichigo, eyes went wide and all mouths dropped open.

"And to answer your question, yes. I am Ichigo's twin. We were separated at birth. I lived in China until recently then traveled around for awhile, like I spent last year in Russia and a year before that I lived in Germany and a year before that I lived in France. So I have been traveling a lot, drabble here and there. I only moved here recently which was about two, three days ago."

The way he answered politely and without attitude threw Rukia and Ichigo the most. Who knew Shiro had any courtesy in him.

…

And the bell rang just in time for English to begin. Himori packed her briefcase and headed out and seconds later, the English teacher appeared. Shiro still stood in front of the classroom, not really sure what to do because the previous teacher didn't give him a seat yet. The teacher, who everyone thought was the biggest bitch in the universe stopped and sneered at Shiro.

"Who the fuck are you?" he growled.

"The new student." Shiro replied dryly. Did all these teacher's curse openly?

"Go sit down then." He snarled. "Then he turned his attention to the rest of the class. "take out your text books, it's time to begin class."

Shiro's eyes narrowed at the bald, chubby man dressed in a dark suit, but did nothing to him. Instead he walked down the aisle towards Ichigo and sat next to him, directly next to the window. For some reason, Rukia and Ichigo could both sense that Shiro was about to cause some major damage to this teacher. They didn't know how, but it was going to happen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Half way into the class, the teacher was already giving Shiro hell. Every ten pages into their writing assignment, Hoto-sensei would call on Shiro and have him write a sentence in English on the board. No one really said anything about; as long as they didn't have to go up and write something they didn't care who the mean teacher picked on as long as it wasn't them.

Shiro had been quite compliant up until the bitch ass teacher made him go write a paragraph. So far Shiro had gotten every sentence correct, however, a paragraph was too much for a new student who everyone thought couldn't understand English that well. Shiro didn't seem bothered on the outside (in fact he was snoozing off and didn't stir unless the teacher called on him), but Ichigo could feel Shiro's anger rising. It was only a matter of time before Hoto-sensei pushed the limits on Shiro's 'you-are-annoying-me' meter.

"Kurosaki- san!"

Shiro's head snaps up and everyone's eyes turned to him. They were waiting to see if Shiro was going to snap at the abuse he was being dished out or act like how he's been acting-indifferent.

He surprised everyone when he scowled and sneered, "What?" in rather vicious tone.

"Seeing as if you are paying attention, why don't you come up to the board and write out a paragraph?" Hoto said with a smug smirk on his face.

Half the class starts to snicker, while other's silently protested. Shiro ignored them and got up from his seat. "It's your fault for waking me up." he says as he approaches the board. Shiro grab the chalk from his pasty hands and begin to write. After about a few moments, Shiro walked away, satisfied, back to his seat, throwing the chalk back onto the stand.

Everyone, even Rukia's and Ichigo's face…was priceless.

Shiro back down and admire the words he have written on the board; his own personal piece

If I had the option to spend the day either wasting away in a prison, spending another wasteful moment sitting here listening to a crack pot who probably molests high school girls for his own enjoyment or kill myself, I would choose staying in this school so that way I can kill this fuck of a teacher than when the cops find me and I'm arrested, I would than kill myself so I won't have to go to prison.

Everyone is staring at the board and than everyone slowly turns their heads towards him, their eyes wide with shock. Shiro stares at them back and grinned like he did nothing. "What?"

The teacher seethes and grits his teeth as his eyebrow rises in mock angry. "Kurosaki- saaaannn…"he hisses through his teeth.

"Hai?" Shiro asks rolling his eyes.

_Three…two…one…_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS BULLSHIT?!" he demands pointing to the passage he had written. "THIS IS A DISGRACE AND ABOVE ALL DISRESPECTFUL AND RUDE! WHO THE FUCK RAISED YOU TO BE SO…"

"Will. You. Shut. Up." Shiro growls. "First off who are **you **to give me crap about me being disrespectful and rude? And for that matter who raised me. And for the most part, where do you get off at cursing at me and giving me your crap?" Shiro watched as his expression goes to dull and pale and he chuckles darkly. He was starting to sweat. He was afraid of him.

Perfect.

"I am here by force. That doesn't mean I have to do a damn thing and that doesn't mean you can boss me around like some damn dictator. Either you start treating me like a student us suppose to be treated, or I'll throw your fat ass out the nearest window."

"Shiro." Ichigo growled in warning.

Hoto started ranting and raving about expelling Shiro on his first day of school, but as he was ranting and raving Shiro had stooped up, flashed to the front of the room before anyone could blink and grabbed Hoto by both his arms, hauled him up and tossed him threw the glass window.

Loud gasps erupted from the classroom followed by shrieks from the females.

"SHIRO!" Ichigo screams, standing up. Shiro turned to him, eyes burning a dark golden hue.

"He was getting on my nerves." He growled before leaping out after him.

Ichigo slapped himself in the forehead, gesturing for Rukia to follow him and they zoomed out the classroom without anyone noticing.

"Damn him!" Ichigo shouted. He knew exactly where Shiro was headed and it was towards the now dead teacher lying in the courtyard. "Man when I get my hands on him-"

The smell of blood wafted to his nose making him stop mid-sentence to gag. Where the hell was that smell coming from?! Eyes darting around, Ichigo noticed Shiro hunched over the dead teacher. It looked like he was chewing on something, but Ichigo's mind was on sided right now and he approached the hollow without really thinking.

"Shiro! Are you crazy?!" Ichigo screamed, running up to his Inner Hollow. "Do you know what you just did?! Now you're going to be hunted down by the police and they're going to end up at my house and…ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

Shiro slowly stopped what he was doing, his head creaking to stare at Ichigo with wild eyes.

Ichigo heard Rukia from behind him let out a surprised gasp, but no words could escape him; in fact he was frozen with fear. Shiro's mouth was dripping with blood, a huge chunk of flesh hanging from between his teeth. Just underneath him Hoto's stomach was ripped open and his insides spilling forth. Blood pooled around the body, drenching Shiro in it.

Shiro had killed a teacher, and was eating his insides with glee and by the look he was giving Ichigo and Rukia, he was still hungry.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Azure End Note: Okay, all those who have been wondering where Azure has been off to, she has been going through some really tough things. She has really, really sad news. She might need Chemothrapey soon. Sooner than she would like to know and so this might be the last update until further notice. So the next few lines below are from her personally…**

**I know its crap to leave you with the ending of Shiro feasting on a teacher insides and I know I could have done better but I wanted to update before I had to get Chemo. Sorry for you all who would like to read the next chapter. Please tell me what you think. I may retype later so it's longer than repost.**

**Thank you all for your support in No Happily Ever Afters. **

**Azure signing out.**


	5. Chapter Four: Monster

**Azure Note:** Please don't kill Azure…some asshole stole her flash drive however luckily she had wrote out the outline for some of her chapters so do not be disappointed. Now for the happy warnings that normally come before readers go off and enjoy.

**Warnings: **Blood, gore, foul language, and…something extra cuz Azure made you guys wait so long for an update! Well, enjoy and reviews are mosts welcome here...so please do. It'll make me update faster.

**Chapter Four:** Monster

_~Fear me for I am a monster; born and breed as a killer, raised and nurtured to be your death. Do not bother to run for I will always find you. Raise your hand against me if you dare, it will be the last thing you do.~_

Shiro growled low in his throat in warning, the bloody mess behind him forgotten under him. There were two fresh kills in his sight. His stomach growled waiting for more. His mind was blank, unthinking. His body screamed for him to kill, kill and fill his quench; this indescribable thirst for blood.

The fear wafting from the two standing before him was intoxication. His eyes shifted to Rukia, his once thoughtless mind filling with vicious thoughts on ways to eradicate the woman. He would slit her throat, listen as blood bubbles in her esophagus, causing her to choke and gasp for air as blood flows from her wounds. And he'll watch as her grey-purple eyes roll to the back of her head, and she falls lifelessly to the cold floor. He won't eat her; no soul reapers tasted horrible to his pallet. But he will enjoy tearing her limb from limb. One by one he would plunge his hands through her chest, savoring the sight of his hands dipping into her bowels and pulling out some kind of organ.

Shiro's gaze shifted to Ichigo; he would have other plans for this one, He will leisurely torture him, keep him alive as he pulled his body apart slowly. First his arms, one by one twisting them until they snapped like twigs from his shoulder, then his legs. He would make sue this human felt pain far beyond a human's mind. And when he was finished tearing away his limbs so he won't get away Shiro will tear him open, just like he did to the sack of now decaying flesh behind him. Remove his intestines one after the other, eating him alive. Oh the screams that will ring throughout the sky as he stays alive long enough to know how it feels to get his body eaten while he is still breathing. And after Shiro was done gorging himself, he would smash the humans head open, laughing with sick glee as blood splatters along the hollow's skin.

Oh what a glorious day he will have after that.

Shiro licked drying blood from his lips. Somewhere deep in the back of his mind, Shiro fought for control over his body. Something was causing him to behave this way. It had attacked so suddenly in the back of his thoughts, pushing Shiro's conscious into the back as it took control. Shiro appalled human flesh, let alone eat it. He may have been a hollow, but at least he had some dignity as one.

Unaware of the hollows internal battle, Rukia and Ichigo were muttering to themselves, trying to find a solution to this problem.

"We have to get him out of here." Rukia hissed. "And that body plus erase the memories of what has happens here. Can't you do something about him?"

Ichigo started to shake his head in a 'no', however a low warning growl from Shiro stopped him. "I'm trying to connect our minds so I can reach Shiro, but something is blocking the way."

"Then we have to fight." Rukia ordered. "I will run to Keisuke to see if he can't do something about the students while you handle him off. I will put a temporary time stop in this area, but be quick; you only have a twenty second running start after that."

Ichigo nodded this time. He could already hear the police sirens heading this way and a large group of students were heading this way. He heard Chad call out his name, but he ignored him. Ichigo didn't bother to reply, every nerve in his body screaming that Shiro was going to make a move. He reached for his Deputy Soul Reaper Badge, shifting into his Shinigami mode.

The past seconds flew by in a blur. When Ichigo switched into his other form (thanks to a little spell, Kirasa made it possible for Ichigo to become a compete reaper without the need of Kon taking over his body), Shiro had done the exact same thing. From the time lapse it took for them both to turn, Shiro attacked.

Ichigo quickly grasped Zangetsu's handle, pulling the Zanpaku-to from his back to knock the hollow aside before he could sink his claws into his flesh.

Shiro growled in aggravation, baring long pointed fangs. He wanted to kill the annoying female first, but the damn male got in the way. Oh well, killing this one sooner rather than later didn't bother this Shiro one bit; as the saying goes, "takes what given to you".

_I have to think fast. _Ichigo thought. _I can't read Shiro's mind so I can't tell what his moves will be. I have to get him away from the students. I'll just assume that despite the fact no one can see us, he can attack the living. I need to think this out clearly…_

Ichigo blinked his eyes and Shiro was gone from his line of vision.

"Fuck!" Ichigo screamed. He had let his guard down for an instant and the hollow was already gone. He turned his head sharply from side to side hoping to spot his white haired counterpart. A flash of white appeared at the corner of Ichigo's eyes and he spun around, bringing Zangetsu up to block another attack from Shiro. He barely managed to avoid the attack that time.

"Shiro, what the hells wrong with you!" Ichigo yelled. He pushed Shiro back with enough force to send the hollow crashing into the northern part of the gym equipment building. All to quickly, Shiro leapt back at the Shinigami clawed fingernails outstretched, ready to crash Ichigo's head open.

Ichigo again brought Zangetsu up to defend himself, however, Shiro anticipated he would do that. Ducking past the sword at the last second, Shiro twisted his arm past the blade, aiming for his chest.

"Gaaaahhhh!" Ichigo roared in agony, hunching over as white hot pain ripped through him. Thick red blood spurted from the long, deep gash on his chest. His hazel eyes burned with hate as he glared angrily at the hollow, who thought it would be amusing to pull back and see what Ichigo would do.

Despite Shiro's amused demeanor, it was clear that the Hollow half was not interested in this game of dodging and blocking. If he didn't do something quickly, Shiro was going to go on an all out war. Forcing himself into a standing position, wincing now and again as sore body protested against the movement, he used the fastest shunpo his body could take without keeling over.

Ichigo knew Shiro would follow him, it was a downfall of his; Shiro never let anyone, especially prey, get away. He knew Shiro would get enraged by him for taking off and most undoubtedly follow him. And the direction Ichigo was going was heading towards Kisuke's shop, where he would be able to subdue Shirosaki in a non-populated area. But he decided quickly that taking the forest path would be best, in case Shiro was tempted to ignore Ichigo and attack the innocent bystanders.

Shiro suddenly flashed in front of Ichigo, breaking the orange haired teen from his thoughts. His gold eyes were gleaming with malice and annoyance. Somehow, Ichigo managed to shift his entire weight so as to not slam into the Hollow.

He had to get to Urahara's shop that is, if he can survive for that long. As Ichigo rushed past him, Shiro swung his hand, swiping at Ichigo's head trying to gorge his eyes out. Ichigo managed to avoid eye damage, ducking down more, but the blow connected with the right side of his head. Blood spilled from his split open forehead, running down his head into his eyes. Ichigo hissed and recoiled for a second to clear out the blood from his eyesight. To busy trying to clear his vision, he didn't act quick enough when Shiro leapt at him again, this time sinking his fangs into Ichigo's left shoulder.

Shiro growled in pleasure as warm crimson fluid and flesh flooded his mouth. He reared his head back, tearing off a chunk of meat off of Ichigo's body, along with the sleeve of his robes. Ichigo felt the blinding pain, but could not scream. It was like all his senses had shut down on him, leaving him with a feeling of emptiness and loss. With his white robes now stained in rich blood, Shiro grinned at him, eyes dancing with insanity before knocking Ichigo to the ground, tearing at him with his fangs again. he sank his teeth right between the juncture of his neck and collarbone.

This time, Ichigo did scream. Good thing he took the secluded route, or someone would have defiantly heard him despite the fact he was invisible to any humans. He raised Zangetsu, ready to tear it into Shirosaki's back. But his grip was weak so it was easily knocked aside. Without taking his fangs away, Shiro reached behind his back to pull off his look alike sword. He flung it like a useless knife into a tree so a good majority of the blade was stuck in the trunk. The metal was irritating his back.

Shiro gnawed on Ichigo's flesh, pulling muscles, tearing through veins into his mouth. His mind was buzzing; the heat of the chase, the unique taste of this shinigami just sent his blood ablaze with arousal, need and ultimate pleasure. He continued to bite into the orange haired shoulder, lost in his own little world of bliss. The taste of bitter sweetness he consumed was like an aphrodisiac, hitting Shiro's palate like a match to a box, igniting a flame that he never knew existed.

Something in Shiro seemed to calm down and he slowly pulled away from his prey. Eyes that once held murderous indifference now looked down upon Ichigo blankly. The real Shiro had not come yet: this Shiro was looking as if he was mulling something over within his thoughts.

Ichigo did not move. Didn't breathe. Didn't do anything as to not provoke Shiro's wrath again. He was in to much pain to do much. His left shoulder throbbed, his chest feeling as if someone

Was trying to crush him under 80,000 pounds of concrete. Plus the gash on his chest made it much harder to pull air into his lungs without it hurting. Each breath he pulled into his lungs burned, so he had to take small, shallow breaths in order to not hurt himself further.

_He's going to kill me. _Ichigo thought, starring up into those golden, black eyes. _He's going to kill me then go after Rukia and the others. Am I really going to die here? Without being able to save Orihime? Am I that pathetically weak that I can't even fight off my own Hollow?_

Tears of shame gathered in the corner of Ichigo's eyes, but his pride would not allow him to shed them. If he was to die, then he should have at least some sort of dignity to die with. Shiro glared at him now. He smelled Ichigo's tears. This soul reaper was crying? For what…Shiro didn't know. However, he felt guilt welling up in his chest for reasons unknown to him.

_**Stupid, crybaby reaper.**_

Making an inaudible noise of another langue, Shiro leaned forward. He growled when Ichigo tensed, yet it did not detour him from his task. He ripped thru Ichigo's Shinigami robes with his razor sharp claws, exposing the gash he had created when they first began their fight. He was tempted to claw at his skin again, see him covered in more red, though he knocked the thought aside so he could do the task he wanted to do.

Ichigo jumped at the feel of something trailing up the wound across his chest and his eyes traveled down to see Shiro lapping at his wound. A strange sensation engulfed his entire torso. First it was a blazing heat as if his blood was being mixed with fire. It bubbled underneath his skin to the surface of his wound making Ichigo whimper. As suddenly as it came, the heat was replaced with a pleasant numbness: a cold unlike any other, but comforting. At once the veins on his chest hardened, cells fusing back together and closing the gap.

Shiro kept licking at the wounds he created until a glossy coating appeared, then repeated the same action to Ichigo's left shoulder, until it too was healing like the wound on his chest.

"W-why are you doing this?" Ichigo whispered. He was stunned that the Hollow who was just moments ago trying to kill him, was now healing him.

Shiro stopped mid-lick and turned his head slowly to glare at Ichigo. "Say another word and I will gladly tear your throat out." he snarls before resuming to his healing.

Ichigo's hazel eyes widened. That defiantly wasn't Shiro's voice. He sounded more sinister; sending shivers throughout Ichigo's body. He did not say anything else. He would wait for later to ask questions when he wasn't in such a vulnerable position.

Even though Shiro finished healing Ichigo's wounds he didn't stop. He made a trail with his blood stained tongue up from Ichigo's shoulder to his neck. Slowly almost in a teasing way to his cheek. He stopped at the corner of Ichigo's lips when he felt the other tense up. Shito pulled back though not enough. His face was inches away from Ichigo's, their noses barely touching the other. He was smirking at him, his eyes laughing with amusement at Ichigos' confused expression.

Without forewarning, Shiro leaned closer, his lips brushing against Ichigo's softly but not fully. Ichigo's head jerked, more out of surprise than anything else, but still. It was shocking to feel Shiro's blood soaked lips against his own. Shiro didn't let that bother him. He leaned in closer again, his lips hovering an inch from Ichigo's, making the shinigami tremble. Shiro closed the gap, their lips clashing together in a searing hot kiss, slick and hard, a minute of pent up sexual frustration released in one moment. Shiro kissed and sucked and nibbled at Ichigo's lips like he would die if he stopped.

Ichigo gasped, an unfamiliar sensation ran through him. His hands found themselves clenched in Shiro's robes, unable to let go. He didn't know whether to pull him closer or push him away. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ichigo knew something was defiantly troublesome about this situation. Though it nagged in the back of his mind, he could not bring himself to push Shiro away. It was like all his logic and strength just vanished without a trace. Yes, something was truly wrong with all this. Just moments go Shiro wanted to kill him…but now…there was no way to describe why they were now sharing a kiss.

Didn't he like Orihime? Ichigo never recalled being sexually attracted to any males, so maybe it was the sweet numbness in his mind that prevented him from thinking logically at the moment. Ichigo pulled him closer, his body canting forward as he tried to get as much contact as he could. His lips parted eagerly, their tongues tangling, Shiro overwhelming and Ichigo just struggling not to get sucked under the other man's dominance.

Shiro thrust his tongue forward aggressively into Ichigo's mouth, trying to get some sort of reaction from him. Ichigo sensed Shirosaki's eagerness and innocently kissed back. Feeling his counterpart begin to participate, Shiro sucked at his tongue smirking smugly when he heard a faint groan.

The kiss seemed to go on forever, Ichigo panting through his nose, his body tingling. He stared up at Shiro with wide eyes as the Hollow pulled back. They were both breathing hard, staring at each other, Ichigo's lips slick and kiss-swollen, his pupils dilated, his body trembling. Shiro's smug smirk could be seen clearly now. Leaning down, he nibbled at Ichigo's slack lips, pressing closer. The arousal he felt when he was latched on to Ichigo's neck had returned and he was showing it quite physically now. He was hard, his cock pressed against Ichigo's hip, hot and heavy. Ichigo gasped. The hard, cold ground against his back contrasting with the fiery heat of Shiro's body. The Hollow felt like a furnace, the heat radiating off him in waves. Ichigo groaned, arching, shuddering at the feel of something hot and stiff at his hip. What the fuck was going on? He couldn't peel himself away, couldn't (didn't want to?) say no. Ichigo's hands lossened from their tight grip on Shiro's robes, a hand slowly running down Shiro's chest. He held his breath, sliding it lower and lower, tracing the outline of the bulge at the other's hakamas. Shiro's cock. His erect jerked against him, panting like the beast he supposedly wasn't right now. He reached down, covering Ichigo's hand with his, forcing the other's palm down flat against his dick. Shiro shifted, rocking forward into Ichigo's palm, making a low, needy acquiesced, letting his palm curve around Shiro's thick cock, smoothing up and down slowly. He felt Shiro tremble against him. Fuck, he was so turned on he didn't know what to do with himself. He stared at Shiro's face, his own cock throbbing demandingly in his own hakamas. This wasn't suppose to turn out like this…well…fate had a really fucked up way of leading people towards their end or a new beginning, Ichigo just didn't know where fate was leading him to. Should he continue? Should he stop this before it got to out of hand? He didn't know if he could at this point.

Shiro could sense Ichigo's thoughts, his uncertainty and he growled low in his throat, assaulting Ichigo's lips again. He bit down with his teeth, drawing blood. He moaned loudly at the taste that flooded his mouth again.

Something inside Ichigo's head snapped. He jerked his head away, pulling his hands free of Shiro. He was still pinned underneath Shiro so he couldn't really move much so he opted for just glaring heatedly at him. Shiro only looked at him with confusion before anger flashed on his face. He snarled at Ichigo's sudden defiance and bit his lip harder, causing the other to yelp at the rough treatment.

"Unless you want another injury that I won't heal, you better fix your attitude." Shiro hisses. Ignoring the painful throbbing from in between his legs, Ichigo placed both his hands on Shiro's chest and shoved him off of him. Shiro landed on his butt, but made no noise to indicate it hurt. Rubbing the middle of his back, Shiro stood up and glared daggers at him and Ichigo happily returned it.

_Whatever the fuck just happened a second ago was not going to be repeated to anyone. _Was what Ichigo's eyes were saying.

Shiro shrugged it off, though still a bit frustrated that the other made him stop. He would fix his problem later when the soul reaper was good and asleep. Without being non to gentle, Shiro hauled Ichigo up, not caring that he jostled his already irritated wounds, and threw him non to gentle over his shoulder. Then he went to pick up Ichigo's sword before going to his. He grabbed the ribbon attached to the end and gave it a good tug. The look alike sword came out without much effort.

With that done, he hosted the two swords onto his back, careful not to slice Ichigo's face before using his Hollow speed to run towards the direction of the Karakura River. The wind that rushed past them soothed Ichigo's now tired body and he soon found himself lulled into a dreamless sleep.

When Ichigo awoke from his slumber he could smell roasting fish. He cracked one eye open to see a burning red and orange fire in front of him. He groaned, closing his eyes again before opening them fully. He noticed the sky turning a pink, orange color and Ichigo sighed mentally. _How long was I out? _He thought. Sitting up, Ichigo looked around, noticing Shirosaki sitting by the fire. His arms were crossed on one of his knees that were bent up, his chin resting on it.

"S-Shiro?"

Shiro twitched. looking up from the fire he narrowed his eyes at the soul reaper. "Didn't I tell you not to speak?" he growls in a low warning.

Ichigo's eyes hardened. He sat up fully not bothering to take notice he was completely healed and leaned against the bark of a tree. "I would like to know the name of the _**thing**_ that possessed Shiro, killed a teacher, nearly killed me, healed my wounds then molested me!"

The non-Shiro scuffed at him. "I have no need to answer any of your questions brat."

Silence followed afterward. Though moments later, the silence was broken by Ichigo's stomach grumbling. He blushed looking down and willing his stomach to shut up. Shiro reached across the fire and pulled off a fish that was roasting.

"If you're hungry, then eat." Shiro growls. "I can't have you dying on me from starvation."

"What?"

"You heard me." was the cold reply. "Now eat the damn fish!"

The last part was followed by a fish flying through the air to land in Ichigo's lap. Ichigo eyes the fish with suspicion in his eyes. "How do I know you didn't poison it?"

"Eat it or I'll shove it down your throat."

Ichigo picked it up and blew on it before he took a bite. He didn't realize how hungry he truly was because the fish was consumed in twenty seconds. Not bothering to ask, Ichigo crawled closer to the fire and consumed six more fish until his stomach was truly satisfied.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me brat." Shiro says in a bitter tone. "I didn't do it for you; I did it for me now shut up."

"Why?" Ichigo asked, completely disregarding Shiro's demand for him to shut his mouth.

A wicked grin appeared on Shiro's lips, making Ichigo regret asking that. Shiro scooted closer to Ichigo, his lips ghosting ever so lightly over Ichigo's ear.

"Because, you are the first prey in a long time I'm starting to enjoy chasing. Just a few hours ago I really was going to kill you in one strike, yet when I got a good taste of your flesh, I realized something." He purrs.

"What would that be?" Ichigo asked, hoping the answer was a good one and not bad.

Shiro chuckles, the sound making Ichigo involuntarily shiver. His gold eyes gleamed with something akin to madness and he nipped on Ichigo's outer shell of his ear, licking it teasingly. "Killing something as divine as yourself would be such a waste, so I'm going to keep you alive for the sake of bringing me pleasure."

Ichigo's mouth dropped open, ready to question what the hell Shiro meant by that. However, he was quickly silenced when Shiro lowered his mouth to bite at his neck where his flesh was exposed due to Shiros' earlier tearing of his robes.

"I'm going to keep you alive and make you my bitch. And I think Shirosaki doesn't have a problem with it whatsoever." Shiro says, his voice mumbled in Ichigo's skin.

Every muscle in Ichigo stiffened at those words. "W-wha-"

"And by the way," Shiro cuts in, pulling away. "You officially just became my property."

Before Ichigo could say any form of protests or rude remark, Shiro grabbed the back of Ichigo's head, his fingers getting tangled up in his soft locks before pulling him into a heated kiss. Tonight was going to be a fun night playing with his new toy.

To be Continued…

**Azure Note: **Kay, that's it for this chapter. I know weak, but reviews are welcome and no, I didn't let this story die, just been busy. So a lot of stuff has been going on, I graduated High school and am starting collage next week (yeah me .). I moved out of NC and am now living in NJ with my aunt and older sister and twin. So a lot of doors have opened up for me.

OH! And good news, I didn't need Chemo after all! Thank you all who were so supportive of me and wishing me well. Don't worry for all those who expected a lemon, I will start it off where I left off here. Thank you again for all your support and being patient with me!


End file.
